Nunca
by HeraY
Summary: La segunda parte de "Nunca", u.u no explique porque se suicidaron, aqui va, espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

Dos jóvenes estaban frente a un precipicio, mirando el agua que volcaba y se estrellaba entre las rocas... rompiéndose.... muriéndose.....  
  
"No puedo"  
  
La chica sollozaba murmurando esas palabras una y otra vez.  
  
Su acompañante la miro con infinita ternura y a la vez con temor... ¿La volvería a ver?....lo único que sabia con seguridad es que había sido la chica que conquisto su corazón, la chica que amo, ama y siempre amara... no importaba lo que pudiera pasar.....  
  
Nadie entendería como fueron capaces de hacer algo así, o quizás habría gente que si, pero nunca pondrían entender su amor... un amor que solo podría ser libre con  
  
La muerte...  
  
Serían recordados como dos personas que se amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron...  
  
Sus cuerpos se pertenecían  
  
Sus almas se pertenecían  
  
La única palabra que existía entre ellos dos, era solamente: Amor.  
  
Amor puro y sincero.  
  
El apretó firmemente y suavemente la mano de su amada, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aire de la desierta noche le acariciara la piel. Ella era suya, el era suyo.  
  
La joven puso una mano en la mejilla del chico y lo miro fijamente, este desvió su vista hacía ella de nuevo  
  
"Me concederías un ultimo beso"  
  
El muchacho sonrío ante tal frase, que para el no era cierta  
  
"Te ofrezco todo lo que sea mío, pero... este no será nuestro ultimo beso... porque siempre estaremos juntos... en cualquier lugar"  
  
Dijo a la misma vez que miro hacía el cielo, un instante, para volver a mirarla a ella  
  
Sus caras se fueron acercando...  
  
Sus labios se fueron acercando  
  
Se besaron  
  
Un beso que expresaba  
  
Ternura..  
  
Pasión..  
  
Amor...  
  
Al separarse... el le cogió de la mano y subió un pie a la barandilla, por un momento sintió que sus pies le temblaban de miedo... pero al pensar que ella estaría con el.. que su amor por fin sería libre.. el miedo se fue... el miedo desapareció.  
  
La chica hizo el mismo movimiento, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le temblaba y tenía miedo de que podía pasar, no dejo de pensar que siempre estaría con el, con el chico que ama y siempre amara, esa era su única esperanza para arriesgarse a perder la vida...  
  
Estar con el..  
  
Sin problemas..  
  
Sin nada que les molestara  
  
Solo ellos dos...  
  
Nada mas...  
  
Miraron hacía abajo, una vez saltaban, ya nada sería lo mismo...  
  
Se miraron  
  
Una mirada de amor, un amor que por mucho que lo intentaran  
  
Nunca  
  
Se desvanecería  
  
"Te quiero, Sora"  
  
"Te quiero, Taichi"  
  
Las ultimas palabras en ese mundo, el mundo cruel que nunca les dejo vivir su amor en paz...  
  
Saltaron..  
  
Murieron..  
  
Pero siempre serían recordados como dos jóvenes que se amaban y que nunca estuvieron dispuestos a separarse...  
  
Nunca..  
  
Fin  
  
Espero que les haíga gustado, dejadme reviews, pliss!!! ^_^ 


	2. ¿Un amor imposible?

Un hombre estaba abrazando a su hija, con las huellas de las lagrimas en sus mejillas, ¿como pudo hacerles eso?, sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo le vino a su mente  
  
Flash Back ************  
  
-¡¡¿¿Pero porque!!??  
  
-Solo intentamos que no te mezcles con esos pobres desgraciados, te arruinaran la vida por siempre, ¿¡es que no te das cuenta!?, hay mujeres mas bellas y millonarias que les gustarían estar con un muchacho como tu  
  
-Eso a mi no me importa, yo la quiero a ella!  
  
-Pues lo lamentamos mucho, Taichi, por que nos vamos a ir de esta ciudad de pobres - Dijo el padre del joven con una expresión de desprecio  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que oíste, olvidaras a esa estúpida que no tiene dinero ni para comprarse un pan  
  
-¡¡No!!  
  
-Es que no te das cuenta, solo te quiere por tu dinero, por nada mas  
  
-Eso no es verdad  
  
-¡¡Claro que lo es!!  
  
-Ella me quiere..  
  
-Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo, dime Taichi, te acuerdas de cómo murió tu madre, eh?, recuerdas como ese pobre desgraciado la apuñalo, sabes que ese desgraciado es el padre de tu maldita enamorada!!!!  
  
Taichi bajo la mirada, era verdad, mato a su madre, en un principio ellos dos se odiaban a muerte, su padre mato a su madre, y días después de ser descubierto fue ahorcado por orden de su padre.  
  
¿Un amor imposible?..  
  
-No hay nada mas que decir, nos vamos, y tu dejaras a esa.... - El padre callo unos momentos para mirarlo y luego siguió hasta su recamara.  
  
El joven sintió que sus mejillas se le cubrían de lagrimas  
  
-Lo siento  
  
Sintió una mano en su hombro, desvió su vista para encontrarse con la de Hikari, su hermana.  
  
-No importa  
  
Su hermana sonrío para si misma, su hermano era un gran chico y no se merecía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, lo quería mucho y no le gustaba verle así.  
  
-No pasa nada, verás como pronto olvidaras todo esto.  
  
-Solo se que estaré con ella Hikari - Dijo con una mirada firme - en cualquier lugar..  
  
Hikari no le entendió, y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ello...  
  
-Hikari  
  
-Dime  
  
-Eres la persona que más me ha entendido en este mundo, te quiero - Diciendo esto la abrazó - Adiós.  
  
Se fue hacia su habitación.  
  
La chica se quedo sorprendida y pensativa, su hermano nunca había sido así con ella.  
  
Flash Back ****************  
  
Esa había sido la última vez que había visto a su hermano, esa había sido su despedida  
  
-Yo también te quiero Taichi.  
  
********************************************  
  
¿Por qué Sora, porque me dejaste sola?.. No lo entiendo... Nunca te entendí....  
  
Flash Back *************************  
  
-¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez!!  
  
-Haz al menos un esfuerzo por entenderme, mamá.  
  
-¿Es que no tienes sentido común, Sora? ¡¡La única que lo tiene que entender eres tu!!  
  
-¡Pero yo lo quiero, yo lo amo!  
  
-¡Deberías saber el pasado que tenemos, ellos mataron a tu padre, sora!  
  
-Cierto, lo mataron porque se lo merecía  
  
Una bofetada fue directa a la mejilla de la pelirroja, está llevo su mano a la mejilla dolorida, a la vez que miraba a su madre..  
  
La mujer tembló ante la mirada de su hija, nunca la había visto así.. nunca..  
  
Era ese muchacho, la tenia vuelta otra joven, tenia que separarles o se arriesgaría a perder a su hija.  
  
-No volverás a verle, entendido  
  
-No puedes separarnos, ¡Nadie puede!  
  
Diciendo esto salió corriendo de su casa  
  
Su madre supuso que lo iba a ver, que iba a estar con el  
  
-Esta será la ultima vez que lo verás.. la ultima..  
  
Flash Back ***********************************  
  
Fue la ultima.. pero para todos.. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?, la quería, era mi hija, el la aparto de mi, el se la llevo, ¿Un amor imposible?... Quizás..  
  
*******************************  
  
Cuando me lo dijeron sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba... tan enamorado estaba como para haber hecho algo así...Quien sabe...  
  
Flash Back ******************  
  
-¿Qué quieren, no saben lo temprano que es?  
  
-Lo que ocurre.. es que..  
  
-.....  
  
-Su hijo  
  
"¡Mi hijo!" pense alarmado  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Murió ayer por la noche  
  
-....  
  
-Lo siento  
  
Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, mi hijo... muerto....  
  
-Estaba con Sora Takenouchi  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Los han encontrado a los dos.. un pesquero que va por las mañanas a pescar muy a menudo los vio.. a los dos  
  
"Los dos... Sora Takenouchi"  
  
Flash Back*************************************  
  
Solo puede pensar en ella, solo pude pensar que ella se llevo a mi hijo, solo pude pensar:  
  
"Tuve que haberlos separado"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rabia e impotencia es lo que siento ahora, no pude hacer nada por salvarla, no pude hacer nada por separarles...  
  
Flash Back******************************  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Maldito teléfono"  
  
El teléfono me había despertado, estuve toda la noche esperando a mi hija, dirige una rápida mirada hacía la puerta cerrada de su habitación, seguramente estaría durmiendo.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-¡¡Señora Takenouchi!!  
  
La voz sonaba alarmante  
  
-¡Es Sora!  
  
Es como si hubiera reaccionado de golpe.. ¿Qué había pasado?..  
  
-¿¡Que ocurre!?  
  
-Ella..  
  
"No, sora, por favor, no"  
  
-Ha muerto...  
  
Caí al suelo de rodillas, oí como el hombre gritaba a travez del teléfono descolgado, no hice caso a nada  
  
Silencio..  
  
Eso fue lo único que me acompaño en ese momento, junto con las lagrimas...  
  
"Sora, ¿qué has hecho?"  
  
Flash Back******************************  
  
Momentos después supe con quien había estado en ese momento, momentos después supe porque había hecho algo así... solo puedo acordarme de algo:  
  
"Nadie puede separarnos"  
  
Esa es lo que había dicho..  
  
Después de todo esa era la única salida, aunque me duela reconocerlo, nunca les habríamos dejado vivir su amor en paz..  
  
Nunca...  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
Bueno, este capitulo lo escribí para explicar porque se suicidaron, os parecera un poco tonta la idea, pero a mi no, u.u eso de estar entre familia/pareja, no seria lo mío...  
  
Espero que les haiga gustado al menos un pisco.  
  
Dejadme reviews, porfas ^_^ 


End file.
